


Life is Weird

by TheHedgehogSong



Series: Post CACW Sam/Bucky [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: Sam had accepted his life was pretty weird – he'd like to blame it all on Steve but quite frankly it was barely Steve's fault, Sam had done everything 100% off his own back, after all he was the one to suggest he follow Steve and Nat into their battle with Hydra, he was the one who said he'd look for Bucky, he was the one who had finally accepted the invite to the Avengers and he disagreed with the accords just as much as Steve. So really he can't blame Steve for any of that – he also can't blame Steve for the fact that he is in some kind of relationship with a 90 year old brainwashed super solider with a metal limb, even if he kind of wants to.





	Life is Weird

Sam had accepted his life was pretty weird – he'd like to blame it all on Steve but quite frankly it was barely Steve's fault, Sam had done everything 100% off his own back, after all he was the one to suggest he follow Steve and Nat into their battle with Hydra, he was the one who said he'd look for Bucky, he was the one who had finally accepted the invite to the Avengers and he disagreed with the accords just as much as Steve. So really he can't blame Steve for any of that – he also can't blame Steve for the fact that he is in some kind of relationship with a 90 year old brainwashed super solider with a metal limb, even if he kind of wants to. 

Dating Bucky is complicated at best, not least because they are both internationally wanted criminals hiding out in the King of Wakanda's secret lair. They both have problems, they're both dealing with issues but the thing they have seems to work on both sides – working on soothing and calming them both in their darkest moments.  

The night after they had first kissed Sam had woken up from a nightmare – Rhodey's lifeless body lying on the ground, Tony screaming at him that he'd killed – Sam could barely breath, sweat soaked and shaking. He'd paced his room long enough to catch his breath before he'd made his way to Bucky's room. Sam had hesitated in front of Bucky's door, debating whether to knock or not when the door opened by itself making Sam jump. 

"Sorry." Bucky had murmured. "I was awake and heard you out here." They had stood there in silence for a moment before Bucky had reached forward gently gripping Sam by his wrist and pulled him to the bed. They hadn't talked for the rest of the night but Sam eventually managed to drifted off some hours later to the steady rhythm of Bucky's heart beat under his ear. He and Bucky hadn't had an official conversation about what they were but from that night on one of them would always go to the others room.  

"So was Bucky okay?" Steve asked when he got back from the mission he had been on with T'Challa, he had got in late the night before and Sam had found him in the kitchen in the morning. 

"He's fine man." Sam said, pouring himself a cup of coffee – he had left Bucky to sleep in Sam's bed, not having even twitched when Sam had gotten up and Sam took that as intense progress. "Honestly you don't need to worry about him." 

Steve nodded and looked at Sam with a squint which Sam recognised as he was trying to figure something out – Sam raised an eyebrow at him and when that didn't help, "Spit it out." 

Steve just shrugged, "Just Bucky wasn't in his room last night when I got in or this morning when I checked, you wouldn't know where he was would you?"  

"No idea." Sam replied way too fast, it was childish Sam knew but the way Steve's face screwed up in annoyance was too funny - if Steve thought he knew something he would have to ask outright instead of hinting around it.  

"Just thought maybe you'd know, seen as you were keeping an eye on him and all." Steve said, trying to be casual but Sam had to hold back a laugh at the almost pout Steve had on his face – Sam almost couldn't believe how easy it was. 

"Can only keep an eye on him if they're actually open." Sam said turning around to face the kitchen counter with the pretence of making his breakfast to hide his smile, before Steve could ask anything else they were interrupted by a sleepy Clint grumbling about coffee and the need for a gallon of it. 

Steve continued on like that for the next few weeks, casual comments like "You and Bucky seem to be getting on well."or "It's nice that my two best friends are spending so much time together."or "I'm glad you two are helping each other" and each time Sam would smile casually and reply something like "oh you know, we just want to make you more comfortable" and Steve would get more and more annoyed – Sam knew he wasn't being fair but it was so funny winding up Steve, plus it wasn't like Steve was getting angry about it, not yet. Sam guessed he hadn't actually talked to Bucky about it yet either. 

"We need to tell Steve about us." Bucky said while they were getting ready one morning, Sam vaguely remembered Bucky saying it the night before but Sam had been more or less asleep and hadn't had the brain to say much to it.  

"He knows already." Sam replied and Bucky stopped dead. 

"Did you tell him?" Bucky asked softly, Sam didn't know where he mis-stepped but he tried to answer in the most casual voice he can. 

"No man, I didn't tell him but he figured it out – he's been trying to get me to admit it since he came back off that mission with T'Challa." 

"Why haven't you told him yet?" Bucky asked, sounding quite small. Sam moved towards Bucky and reached out to catch Bucky's hand with his good one.  

"Too fun to mess with him, he kept getting so annoyed when I wouldn't say anything." Bucky brightened at that, laughing slightly. 

"You should have told me." Bucky said with a glint in his eye, "He asked if me and Wanda were together yesterday – if I'd known I would have messed with him too!" Bucky chastised and Sam laughed. 

"Sorry I promise to tell you next time I mess with Steve."  

"You better." Bucky play growled, tugging Sam by the hand so their chests were touching. "We could have done way more with it if we'd done it together." They kissed then, a playful thing more pressing grins together than kissing.  

Later they find Steve in the living area by himself. "Steve," Sam started, Bucky moved so they were standing hip to hip and Sam looped an arm around Bucky's waist. "We have something to tell you." 

"Yeah?" Steve replied, sitting up on the couch and looking ridiculously excited. 

"We were the ones who ate all you're cereal." Bucky finished and it's only down to Bucky's reactions, being able to duck and pushing Sam out the way, that they managed to evade the pillow that came flying at them at super speed. 


End file.
